Hero
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Kendall is Logan's hero. For SwagUPWindowsDOWN xoxox!


**Hey! So as you all know, SwagUPWindowsDOWN and I are writing a story together. Sadly, Sarah has been sick, but I'm really hoping that soon she'll be feeling better again. When we were chatting the other day, I promised her that I'd give her something to read...**

**Hope you like it, Sarah! :)**

A whimper escaped from Logan's mouth when he saw the shiny object being flounced around his face. An evil laugh erupted from his father's mouth, and with that, a blade was sent down from the brunette's shoulder to his wrist. Blood instantly began to pour from the open wound, making the 14-year-old boy feel woozy and lightheaded. Before anything else could be said or done, he fainted right in front of his dad's eyes. The man found this as his opportunity to do the unthinkable.

Mr. Mitchell packed up his stuff and carelessly threw it out of his bedroom window. His plan was falling right into place. All he had left to do was light a fire and run for it. The man used his big meaty fist to smash open the kitchen cabinet and grab a handful of matches. He tore open the little packet and swiped a stick across the rough edge, sending sparks to fly up into the air. Mr. Mitchell dropped a few of the flame ridden objects around the living room, where Logan had been unconscious and then, without further ado, he left…never to be seen again.

Time ticked by, but the child had no clue or way of escaping. Heat filled the small room to the point where if he had been conscious it'd be almost impossible to breath. Puffs of smoke now were beginning to form and float to the ceiling. That was the only little bit of luck Logan had left…I mean, at least he was on the ground…

Violent coughs vented from Logan's small mouth as he sat up slowly and weakly, feeling every part of his body burn and sting. No memory of what had happened was present in his mind. He remembered being yelled at, and now he's in the middle of a burning house. His house…

Vicious flames covered every inch of the living room, all except for the small spot that he had been standing in. Before the raven haired boy could grasp what was going on, the fire inched up closer and closer. A small cry of pain was sent echoing around the big flame infested room. He could feel the excruciating pain capture over the bottom half of his body.

Without being able to control this, the hurt teen collapsed to the ground, coughing even harder. Smoke filling his lungs, making his wish so desperately that there was fresh air to breathe in. He tried to push himself back up, but his little arms nearly snapped due from the weakness and lack of oxygen.

He could see the bare skin of his ankles sizzling and being burnt…but all hope was lost now. There wasn't anything else he could do. No air made his mind go into a fog and things weren't registering with his brain. For a moment he had to try and remember who he was, and why he was even here…though the last question had nothing to do with the memory loss. There was no good reason as to why he was being tortured in that room. Ashes and burnt remains of the carpet brushed in front of Logan's face and into his nose and mouth. The coughing quickly changed to gagging. He needed air…

Oxygen was crucial, though the brunette couldn't find any and was sent into a state of unconsciousness once again. He was crying so hard on the inside now.

"Just leave me here to die." He thought slowly as he was pushed into deep sleep.

* * *

Kendall had been sitting inside his house that was down the block from Logan's. He played a small hand-held game and groaned every few seconds. He was so incredibly bored at the moment and it pissed him off beyond belief.

"Mom!" Kendall yelled, "I'm bo-ored!" He whined.

"Why don't you take your bike out?" She suggested.

"Ew no…that's dumb and boring!"

"Ken, I think you can use some fresh air, you should get out for a little bit." She answered.

"I guess…whatever." Kendall sighed, heading for his garage.

The blonde boy strapped his helmet on and hopped onto the 'vehicle'. He pushed the petal hard to give him a good start and then rode out to his driveway.

"Now which way should I go?" Kendall asked himself.

He almost went right…but something in his mind told him that going left would be better.

The bike ride was pretty normal. Kendall still as not amused by the hobby his mother wanted him to do. It was so typical and simple. All he was doing was pedaling his feet and looked around his little neighborhood that was filled with no action whatsoever. The highlight of this 'scenic' ride was when he saw the occasional person mowing their lawn.

"This is so bor…" Kendall nearly fell off of his bike.

Flames and sparks flew all around Logan's house. His best friend's home was…burning down. He couldn't believe his eyes. Big tufts of neon red burst from the far left of the house. The windows appeared to be glowing. The bright dark orange quickly changed to a murky thick gray. The flames made crackling noises that mimicked laughter in Kendall's ear…evil laughing that mocked him. The front door was burnt down to just black crumbles and the area that was on leaking fire was just two big sticks now. Everything else had charred away. The smoke was getting to him and he wasn't even in the house…

"Oh my gosh." Kendall gasped. Logan was in there…

Neighbors came outside and gaped at the sight, though they didn't do anything…

"My friend is in there!" Kendall yelled.

Nobody budged. Kendall watched in disgust. How could you not do anything when there is a child inside a burning house? The blonde quickly ran over to the adults…

"Someone call 911! M-my friend is in there!" Kendall panted.

One older woman finally spoke up, "I already did; the fire fighters are coming."

Kendall didn't know what to think. His mind was racing. Logan…his best friend was inside a burning house. He tried to stop his mind from wandering to those evil thoughts, but it was almost impossible. What if he never got to see his friend again? How did this even happen? Where was Logan's mom? His dad? Kendall hoped that maybe they all went out that day…

He didn't think anymore. He had to know if Logan was in there. It was eating away at him like a nasty parasite. I hurt to just think about that…

"Whoa!" Someone yelled, "DON'T GO IN!"

Kendall ignored the pleads and raced to the front opening, not even having a door to open. He entered the mess and was more scared that he had ever been in his life. It was hard to see anything with all the smoke, so Kendall dropped to the floor. The wooden beams had been singed and crumbled from his touch. All the furniture was either burnt or disintegrated to the ground. Kendall tried his best to search for Logan, but it was awfully hard to move and see due to the lack of oxygen. The blonde was nervous that the house would collapse, but finding the tiny brunette was more important in his mind. Suddenly, the outline of a figure could be seen from where Kendall had crawled to. He slowly and carefully made his way past beams of fire and was able to get closer to the unconsious body.

When Kendall saw Logan lying in front of him, completely covered in ashes and smoke, his heart stopped. How long was he in here? Why wasn't he awake? Tears burned his emerald eyes. The older boy stood up quickly, ignoring the fact that his ankle had been a little too close to a flame. The agony meant nothing now...his mind was completely centered on Logan at that moment. Kendall bent down and scooped up Logan's lifeless frame. The small boy's eyes slowly blinked open. Coughing followed, and it wasn't unnoticed by Kendall that his friend was suffocating.

"I've got you...it'll be ok...it'll be ok..." Kendall cooed, carrying him urgently towards the door.

Once out of the burning house, Kendall noticed that he was being swarmed by paramedics and fire fighters. He also realized that his friend had passed out again. One person, who seemed to be the 'head' of the doctors took Logan from the blonde and brought him into the ambulance. No words were spoken from his mouth, not to Kendall at least. He couldn't help but cry. Lagan had to be ok...he just had to be. Those words chanted in his mind as he walked home.

"Mom!" Kendall yelled, "MOM!"

"Kendall...oh my gosh! Are you ok?! What happened?!" She yelled, dashing over to her son who looked like he was burned pretty badly.

"I'm fine...I'm fine." Kendall tried to fight back tears, "L-Logan's not, though."

"W-what happened?!" She questioned frantically.

"H-his house s-set on f-fire and...and...the p-paramedics t-took him a-away. H-he was u-unconsious when I-I went i-in to get him." Kendall sobbed, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"You went inside a house that was on fire!" Mrs. Knight gasped.

"Nobody was doing anything and Logan was in there!" He cried.

Mama Knight couldn't find any words to say. She pulled her son in for a hug and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mom...can w-we go and s-see him?" Kendall questioned.

"Sure, sweetie." She replied softly, grabbing her keys.

* * *

"L-Logan?" Kendall whispered.

No answer came from his friend who lied in a hospital bed. Tubes were hooked up to his body and a huge mask covered nearly his whole entire face. The worst part had to be that sucking sound that came from all of the oxygen tanks. It had the power to jerk tears from the blonde's eyes. All the color in Logan's body seemed to be gone and his arm stood out the most to Kendall. A large cut, crusted with blood, was now visible. The older teen hoped that it was caused by the fire, but something deep down said it wasn't. Kendall ran his hand over the boy's cheek. It was so cold. It felt like he wasn't there next to him.

Kendall sat in a chair next to the hospital bed and closed his eyes for a moment...

"Kendall Knight?" A voice quetioned.

"Oh...yeah, that's me." Kendall snapped out of his daze.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave."

"W-why?" Kendall asked.

"Because unless you are his family then you can't be in the room while he's in this condition." The doctor answered.

"Wh-what d-do you mean b-by that?" Kendall sniffled.

"We fear that Logan won't make it." The doctor said blankly.

"Won't make it?!" Kendall yelled, "I-It c-can't be r-real...this is just some t-twisted j-joke!"

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight called from the door, "You need to come out here now, sweetie."

Kendall tried to fight, but it was no use because before he could notice he was being pulled into the hallway near his mom. His eyes began to shut again, and soon, all he could see was darkness. A different kind of darkness though, not like what you see at night, more like a life in black and white. A life that nobody should have to live.

What felt like only a few minutes later, Kendall slowly opened his eyes to hear sobbing. He quickly turned to his mother who looked like a mess. Her mascara ran down her cheeks as she cried harder. The blonde obviously knew something was wrong. He stood up and walked over his mom...

"M-mom?" He questioned.

"Kendall." She began, "L-Logan didn't...he's..." She bit her lip.

"No." Kendall said under his breath, "NO! This is lie!"

"Kendall." She tried to place a palm onto her son's shoulder, but he shook it away.

The teen stormed out from the hospital door and walked over to the parking lot, crossing his arms, feeling hot tears slid down his cheeks. This felt unreal. His best friend...he was...gone. It hurt Kendall so much to hear that ringing inside his brain. He didn't even get to say goodbye...

* * *

"Hey Kendork...why ya so sad?" Jason teased.

"Go away." Kendall mumbled, putting his head back down to the book he had been reading.

"Logan deserved every bit of suffering he faced." He whispered into Kendall's ear.

The blonde stood up causing the whole cafeteria to turn his way, "Don't you ever say that!"

Jason pushed Kendall down to the floor with one hard and swift move. Tears instantly sprung from his eyes...he couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking he got up and left the lunch room, not stopping once...ignoring the yelling teachers...ignoring everything that was going on around him. He didn't know where he was going, or why he was crying so hard all of a sudden. He felt like he should have moved on by now, but it was hard. He loved Logan...he needed him in his life and it was painful and the worst feeling ever to know that he'd never see his face again or hear his voice. His friend wasn't here...he wasn't coming back. It felt weird to say that to himself. It felt like just yesterday, the two had been watching movies. He loved how clingy and childlike Logan got around him...almost like he needed him to lean on. Everything seemed like nothing and Kendall knew he was becoming depressed. He found himseld crying more and more as days passed. It hurt his heart to see that nobody cared that Logan had died. He felt like his life wasn't worth living...He didn't want to live anymore. It was too much to handle.

Later that night, Kendall made his way outside, and sneaked into an old abandoned building. He was able to quickly find the stairs. Each and every step made it agonzie even more than before. He almost couldn't grasp this...what was he doing? The blonde stared down at the passing cars that were hundreds of feet below him. Tears ran down his face as he sobbed hysterically. He didn't want to do this...but was a life of pain and sorrow going to be any better? Just as he was about to jump and end it all, a voice could be heard from behind him. It was light and soft...it felt unreal.

"Kendall...Kendall...Kendall..." The teen turned around to see Logan, standing behind him.

It couldn't be true. It was all in his head, but for a second, it made him stop and think. Kendall knew Logan wouldn't want this for him. He didn't want him to suffer.

"Kendall...Kendall, wake up." Logan said.

The older boy wore a puzzled look. Was that a sign or something? Was Logan trying to help him...what did that mean, though?

"Wake up!" He called again..."Wake UP!"

* * *

"Kenny...wake up, baby." Mama Knight stroked his cheek until the teen's eyes were blinking open.

"W-what happened?" Kendall questioned, looking around frantically. He was still at the hospital with his mom. His whole entire body lit up on the inside. It was just a dream...

"There's someone who wants to see you." Mama Knight grinned.

"L-Logan?" Kendall guessed.

Mama Knight replied with a small nod. Kendall didn't even ask another word. He got up and ran over to the room Logan had been in.

"Logie Bear!" He gasped.

Kendall hugged Logan tighter than ever as he began to cry freely, "I-I thought I l-lost you f-f-ore-ever."

"Kendall, it's ok...I'm right here." Logan whispered in his friend's ear, accepting the hug and now beginning to cry too.

"A-are you ok?" Kendall questioned, "H-how did this happen? W-what about your arm?"

More tears trickled from Logan's eyes which lead to the smaller teen sobbing into his hands. Kendall hoped it was just trauma from the fire and never imgained it'd be something more. It was so hard to open up, especially about something like that, but Logan asked Kendall to come closer to him and then turned towards his ear. In an almost silent whisper, Logan told Kendall about what his father did to him.

"Oh my..." Kendall gaped, "I-I...h-how? How did you keep this in so long?"

Logan just shrugged, "Not like anyone would care anyways."

"Of course people would care!" Kendall replied.

"N-no...I-I'm worthless...my dad says I-I deserved this. I-I should suffer b-because I-I was a b-bad boy." Logan sniffled and hiccuped.

"That's about the biggest fucking lie that I have EVER heard, Logie. You're amazing and no one deserves to go through that!" Kendall hugged Logan again.

"I-I'm scared, Kenny...I d-don't wanna go back with h-him." Logan's small frame shivered.

"Baby." Kendall cooed, "There is no way I'm letting you go back to that place ever...you're safe now." He kissed Logan's cheek and brushed the hair out from his eyes, "I love you, Bear."

"I love you too, Kendall...y-you're like m-my hero."

**Sarah, I really hope you get well soon! I also hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo x**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
